


willow

by iwaxoi_shzrg



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mafuragi besties, Slow Burn, This will be long, and it will definetly have a lot of turns so be prepared, but it will also have a happy ending, hiiragi is a brat, this WILL be angsty so bring tissues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaxoi_shzrg/pseuds/iwaxoi_shzrg
Summary: A story that began one special spring, a story that began one distant morning, and it still doesn't seem to be ending any time soon.After all, there is boundless eternity ahead of them.
Relationships: Kashima Hiiragi/Yagi Shizusumi, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	willow

**Author's Note:**

> hey hello!! here is a flower shop and tatto parlor au i had in mind for quite some time now!! (•̀ᴗ•́)و
> 
> hope you enjoy <33
> 
> title inspiration: willow by taylor swift

It was just another sunny day in Tokyo and Hiiragi Kashima, a part time worker in a small flower shop, could be found watering cyclamen as the sun gleamed on his relaxed face. Despite waking up at 6am just for his part time job, the florist was in a strangely good mood.

He did his daily routine-woke up early, headed to work, grabbed himself coffee on the way and did some plant watering until his roommate woke up a few hours after so they could walk to their college together.

_That morning, he woke up feeling refreshed. It was quite hard to explain- but he had butterflies in his stomach, stars in his pupils and the world in his hands._

_That morning, he decided that he worked hard enough and deserved a treat. And so he did- he treated himself with Blonde Vanilla Latte in a venti cup at his local Starbucks instead of the cheap (but good!!) coffee shop down the street._

_That morning, he walked to the flower shop with a wide, dorky grin on his face, which earned him a few weird glances from the passersby that didn't seem to have it as good as he had. But the thing was he really didn't know what made him so happy. All he knew was that he was excited and optimistic for the day that was ahead of him, so he looked at the opportunity, grinned and said "Fuck yeah let's do this."_

_And so he made the decision to trust his gut and let himself relax._

After he finished watering cyclamen, a familiar ginger boy stepped into the flower shop earlier than usual with a smug look on his face.

Hiiragi gave the boy a worried glance before looking away from the plant he was watering. "Hey Maf. You're up early." He noted, "What's up?"

The other boy made his way towards the small desk placed in the corner of the store.

Mafuyu, Hiiragi's childhood friend and current roommate, knew the shop almost like a back of his hand. Seeing how often he studied and spent time there, that could hardly be considered a surprise.

It was sunny, always full of light, with big windows, a warm atmosphere and it also smelled nice. In Mafuyu's opinion- if you ignored Hiiragi and his endless ranting, the flower shop was perfect.

He pulled one of the chairs from the back and made himself comfortable. In a rush, he put his backpack on the middle of the desk and started searching through it in an attempt to find something- Hiiragi wasn't quite sure what.

After a while of searching Mafuyu finally pulled out a piece of paper and reached out his hand towards his friend, "Here- i thought you might be interested in this."

"Hm?" Hiiragi put down the watering can and walked up to Mafuyu, slowly taking the paper from the younger boy's hand. He examined the piece of paper under his fingertips, "What's this for?"

"Do you remember the thing you mentioned last Friday?" Mafuyu asked bluntly.

"The thing?" Hiiragi asked in a confused tone.

Instead of giving Hiiragi an answer that included words and clarification, he just lazily pointed to his ear and left his friend to wonder about what in the world could that possibly mean.

For a moment, Hiiragi looked at him as if he was an alien because he sure looked like one to him. Why the fuck couldn't that guy just give him a proper answer?!

"Oi- if you had an idea, out with it." The florist pouted.

With a deep sigh and rather aggressive eye roll (which in Hiiragi's opinion was _completely_ :eyerolls back: unnecessary) Mafuyu replied, "Industrials." And that one word was enough to make Hiiragi's brain explode. So THAT'S what that prick was implying.

"Ooohh-" Hiiragi unintentionally facepalmed himself a little too hard. "Yeah I forgot about those-" and he laughed it off but after a second or two(ten) he looked back at Mafuyu and chuckled nervously, "Wait what about industrials?"

Mafuyu got up to leave but before he got the chance to Hiiragi pulled him back down, "I'm sorry- I'm sorry!!" He cried out, "I literally cannot remember."

Mafuyu gave him a tired look and he unwillingly sat back on his chair.  
"You mentioned wanting an industrial piercing didn’t you? Or to be more specific...a matching one."

"Oh la la~ is Sato Mafuyu REALLY considering a piercing? And even a matching one? With me? I'm flattered." Hiiragi teased his friend as he pulled out the other chair to sit next to Mafuyu.

"Bitch," Mafuyu hissed, "YOU were the one that mentioned it."

"Aaand~ YOU were the one that just brought it back up so it's on you sweetie." He fluttered his eyelashes.

"Well you were being a pain in the ass so I HAD to look up for piercing studios or I knew you wouldn't shut up."

"I-" Hiiragi winced, "I mentioned it once."

"Seriously, you're so annoying." Mafuyu frowned and Hiiragi blinked in confusion, deciding that the best thing he can do right now is let Mafuyu be and do whatever the fuck he's doing.

"Oh- wait…" Hiiragi took a closer look at the paper in his hands, "This says the studio is opening today and apparently it's gonna be right across the street."

"Competition?" Maf rocked back in his chair.

"Nah," Hiiragi waved with a paper in his hand, "It doesn't make sense to compete with someone in a completely different domain."

"Guess that makes sense." Mafuyu sighed, sounding disappointed.

Hiiragi snorted and folded the paper, pushing it into the pocket of his jeans. "Well seeing how much you want this," he giggled, "I guess I don't mind looking for an appointment."

"Oh, I already booked the appointment for this afternoon." Mafuyu blurted out without even making eye contact.

"HA??" Hiiragi yelped and looked at his friend wide-eyed. He couldn't possibly be serious right? "But it's opening day-"

"Exactly!" Mafuyu lightly hit the desk with his fist. "Which meant sale."

Hiiragi stared at him for a solid minute trying to process all of this new information he was suddenly greeted with. _How much money even was it? How long is the process? Does the studio even have any reviews yet? Are people working there experienced enough?_ The questions kept on coming and coming out of his mouth one after the other and Mafuyu tried his best to answer at least 50% of them.

If it weren't for Mafuyu and his short temper Hiiragi would probably dare ask even more questions. However he decided against it. So after a while he shut up and stood there and anxiously fidgeted with his hands.

"We don't have to do it." Mafuyu ended up saying, "I didn't think you'd be such a coward."

"I'M NOT A COWARD!" Hiiragi stomped on the floor and crossed his arms like a three year old who just got rejected by his play buddy. "Fine- I'll do it."

Mafuyu didn't reply verbally. He just smirked and rocked back in his chair. _What bitch._

Seeing Mafuyu wasn't planning on carrying their conversation any further he got up, turned back to the flowers and decided to start misting orchids. His gaze scanned all other different kinds of plants there were. From roses to tulips, gardenias and lilies.  
All flowers were fresh and carefully taken care of which was visible in the way they bloomed.

His fingertips carefully brushed against the surface of simple but profoundly beautiful flowers. Small smile formed it's way on his face and there it was again. Same feeling of relaxation and excitement he felt earlier this morning.

"Why are you grinning at that plant?" Mafuyu asked, making Hiiragi snap out of his daydreams. "You look stupid." He added after a moment.

"Shut up!" Hiiragi hissed in his friend's direction.

"You are the last person that can tell me that." Mafuyu let out a snort, "Now hurry up with whatever you're doing."

"Seriously, if you don't shut up I will water your head, how does that sound?" Hiiragi squeezed the can in his fists.

"Just try." Younger boy glared at him.

If Hiiragi had a death wish he would do it. However he did not, in fact, have a deathwish. So he just mumbled something under his breath hoping Mafuyu wouldn't respond. When unleashed Mafuyu could be rather...wild.

"Okay okay-" he huffed, "I'll hurry up just for you."

__________

A list of thing Hiiragi would tell Mafuyu if he had balls to:

  1. Don't be a hypocrite and tell me to hurry up when in the end it is me that gets left waiting.
  2. Focus on your work.
  3. Keep your eyes on the fucking book not on that bitchass dude at the table next to you. His hair looks greasy.



You could say the rest of Hiiragi's day went well! His classes were short and didn't demand any extra effort making it easy for him to keep his free spirit and good mood.

It was all going smoothly until he walked to the library where him and Maf were supposed to meet after class just to find Mafuyu buried in the pile of books.

 _"Shut up I'm busy."_ was all Mafuyu told him when he found him in the library. If he didn't know any better Hiiragi would be fooled to think Mafuyu was actually studying.

But if you knew Mafuyu in the slightest you'd soon realize that was not the case. Studying came fairly easy to Mafuyu and with just one all-nighter all information was stored in his (as Hiiragi would say) grape sized brain.

"I'll kill you." Hiiragi pouted and threw himself on a half pulled out chair making him accidentally kick his knee. He winced in what was more of a surprise than pain.

"Just wait for a while longer." Mafuyu said, turning to glare at his "injured" friend.

Hiiragi let out an annoyed groan, making sure it was loud enough for everyone to hear. It earned him a few weird glances but that didn't bother him in the slightest. What did in fact bother him was the fact Mafuyu kept on zoning out instead of hurrying the fuck up. He already caught him staring at the black haired guy at least three times. Each time he'd lightly kick his ankle under the table.

"Why are you so impatient?!" Mafuyu ended up hissing. "I'm almost done."

"What are you even doing??!" Hiiragi whisper-screamed, making even more people turn into his direction. The boy had the mindset that if he whispered very loudly no one would hear and it would have the same impact as a regular whisper. That information was false because people _did_ hear it and sometimes it was more annoying than talking in a normal tone.

"I'm finishing up my work!"

"You’ve been on the same question since I came." Hiiragi cried out hitting his face on the table causing a loud bang.

Not too soon after the same black haired boy from the desk next to theirs approached them with a scowl on his face.  
"Oi- Will you shut the fuck up?" He frowned. "Some of us are trying to study!"

"Then study." Hiiragi grunted in annoyance, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Fucking silence yourself." The boy demanded and Hiiragi felt his blood boil with rage.

 _Not today Hiiragi. Hold your horses. Don't start a fight with a stranger in the library. You were having a blast today. Amazing day- great even!! Don't let that prick ruin it for you_.

He tried telling himself.

"Fuck you."

He responded.

_Great job Kashima._

The boy snarled in response, "Don't tell ME to fuck off- you're in a public place so act that way!"

Hiiragi blinked once. Twice. In the end he just stuck out his tongue and shrugged, muttering a simple "No."

They continued to bicker until five minutes later they found themselves outside the library with doors being shut in their faces. Really, Hiiragi wasn't sure when that happened.

"Amazing. You got us kicked out." The black haired boy glared at him.

But before Hiiragi could find the words that would defend him Mafuyu stepped outside the library with his backpack swinging off his right shoulder.

"Let's go." He gestured towards Hiiragi.

Despite not wanting to, he followed because he knew very well that if he didn't Mafuyu would leave without him.

_And that's on being a hypocrite._

Before they walked too far off Mafuyu turned to the black haired boy, "I'm sorry for his behaviour."

The boy mumbled something along the lines of "whatever" or "it doesn't matter" (Hiiragi didn't care enough to remember) and turned to walk in the different direction.

"He's quite cute isn't he." Mafuyu whispered.

"HA?! The hell is cute in that!?!?" Hiiragi asked with a disgusted look on his face.

His friend's taste sometimes really worried him. For fuck's sake that guy ate french fries with ice cream!!!

"He has nice eyes." Mafuyu went on.

"Oi, don't fall in love with him now-" Hiiragi frowned.

"No promises." Mafuyu chuckled, hitting the older boy's arm jokingly.

Hiiragi huffed in response. It's not like he had a problem with Mafuyu falling in love. He didn't really. He just didn't have in mind for it to be with his newfound rival.

It was not in Hiiragi's business to walk around and search for people to have a fight- that was simply not why he was here. Quite the opposite - Hiiragi was known for being friendly and having a large circle of acquaintances. Yet something about this guy's aura...was just so infuriating.

He decided that maybe it would be best if he just let it go. It's not like he'll meet that guy again right? So why bother with him now. He was not gonna ruin his day like that. Not when there was still another thing they needed to do.

"Here we are." Mafuyu said, pointing at the piercing studio in front of them.

Two boys walked to the reception and Hiiragi felt himself zone out. He started checking out the posters on the wall while Mafuyu talked to the lady he assumed worked there.

"Names?" She asked in a honeyed voice.

"Sato Mafuyu and Kashima Hiiragi." Mafuyu answered. Two of them went through some papers and the lady explained about possible risks that came with getting a piercing. Considering that Hiiragi already had a triple helix the process wasn't anything new. He ended up not paying too much attention and letting Mafuyu be the one to fill in the documents she gave them.

"You had a proper meal in the last four hours?" She asked as she went through the list.

"Yup."

"Any allergies?"

Mafuyu shook his head.

"Alright! My co-worker will call you soon." She smiled approvingly. "Industrials right?"

The two boys nodded at the same time.

"Here is our collection." She gestured at the left corner of the store. "Call me when you're done picking. The name's Tsubaki."

"Thank you for your help Tsubaki-san." Mafuyu exclaimed.

They stood there in silence until the lady was completely out of their view. Then Mafuyu turned to Hiiragi and pulled him by the sleeve of his shirt to the place where industrials were being held.

"We match?" Hiiragi asked mainly for confirmation.

"Duh." Mafuyu shrugged like it was obvious and to be honest it probably was. But it never hurt to be hundred percent sure.

"Did you have anything in mind?" Hiiragi said as his eyes trailed off from golden to silver and even colorful industrial piercings.

"I like that one." Mafuyu pointed at the silver industrial piercing with angel wings on the ends.

Hiiragi rolled his eyes, "You're a demon not an angel if we're being honest."

"Yeah but I'm cute." Mafuyu winked at him. "Unlike you-"

"Whatever." Hiiragi mumbled trying to find a nice piercing that could match his friend's and just when he was ready to give up his eyes landed on it. The coolest motherfucking industrial he has ever seen.

"That-" he pointed.

"It's ugly." Mafuyu replied blankly.

"You're ugly!!" Hiiragi snapped.

"Jesus Christ, why are you so defensive!?" Mafuyu backed away, "I'm just kidding. Go for it."

"Do you think it would suit me?" Hiiragi turned to his friend.

Mafuyu took another look at the piercing. It was silver shaped like a devil's pitchfork (or a trident if you'd like). Secretly, Mafuyu thought it looked really cool but he refused to say that out loud in fear of feeding Hiiragi's ego even more.

"Yeah it fits with your cocky attitude."  
Mafuyu snickered.

"Gee, thanks."

"Be right back." Mafuyu patted Hiiragi's shoulder, "I'm going to let Tsubaki-san know we picked the piercings."

Hiiragi nodded and within two minutes Mafuyu was back with Tsubaki and a new guy he hadn't seen before followed close.

"We picked these." Mafuyu pointed at the satanic and angel-like piercings.

"They would look great on you!" She clapped her hands and took out the piercings from the glass box. This is my co-worker. He will be the one piercing your ears.

"Left or right ear?" The guy asked, taking the piercings from Tsubaki's hands.

"Right for him and left for me." Mafuyu replied.

The older man nodded and gestured for two of them to follow in a side room with the tools.

It took the guy about five minutes to explain both boys basics about taking care of an industrial piercing. Some possible consequences involve: mild swelling, redness, slight heat or warmth, occasional throbbing and clear or white discharge.

After all instructions were given a guy pointed at the bowl of lollipops sitting on the window. "Feel free to take some if you start feeling dizzy." The guy turned to them again, "Who's going first."

"He is." Hiiragi replied quickly before Mafuyu even got the chance to open his mouth.

"Yeah, because I'm not a coward." Mafuyu nodded, "I'll go first."

__________

"I-it was a f...fluke- HAH- didn't even hur-t." Hiiragi sniffed. They have finally finished with applying their piercings. Mafuyu was done in less than two minutes meanwhile Hiiragi's took around four.

He didn't dare cry in front of the people working there but his hand was so obviously shaking the guy felt bad if he didn't slow down.

_( "Go on I can do it!!" Hiiragi breathed in._

_"Sir your hand is shaking." )_

But overall it was done quickly and didn't cost much since it was the opening day.

Now they were on their way home while Hiiragi desperately tried to keep on the attitude as if he didn't even feel it.

"There are tears in your eyes." Mafuyu noted after a while.

"Shut up." Hiiragi frowned at him. Hiiragi was the one that ended up taking the lollipop because as he would say he was a big boy that deserved a treat.

After all he had a big day.

Just as they were about to exit the building's area a figure walked next to them and in a hurry accidently bumped it's shoulder into Hiiragi.

It was the kind of a bump that happens when you don't look where you're walking. It didn't hurt but it did annoy the already irritated Ragi.

"Watch where you're wal-" he turned around but just as he was about to finish his sentence he locked eyes with a tall, black haired guy with a great physique.

"I'm sorry." The guy mumbled in a husky voice and kept on walking away.

Hiiragi stayed in his tracks looking at the guy until he was completely out of their field of vision. "Weirdo…"  
He mumbled and slowly turned towards Mafuyu.

"Let's go get some hot chocy." Mafuyu suggested and without giving the guy another thought, Hiiragi agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> this is also a birthday gift for my best friend/fiance @Phoenix_306 on instagram and twitter because they have listened to me gush about this au so much i owe them <33
> 
> big thanks to mads/maddie (@bestboyuecchi) and kayla (@mafuyuukis) for beta reading this chapter!! ( ˘ ³˘)♡ and yusra (@hehesoka) for helping me come up with summary!!
> 
> also bigass thank you to my syh gc for cheering me on the entire time.
> 
> here are links of the piercings mafuyu and ragi got :]  
> https://www.amazon.com/Clear-Angel-surgical-Industrial-Earring/dp/B073VKP447
> 
> https://www.body-piercing.com/body-jewelry/barbells-and-tongue-rings/surgical-steel-industrial-trident-ear-barbell 
> 
> and last but not least come hang out with me on twitter don't be shy @iwaxoi_shzrg is my writing account where i post wips and all my future work!!


End file.
